


twenty-five snapshots

by candybeat



Series: the first years [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybeat/pseuds/candybeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very very short drabbles for 25 one word prompts (about tsukishima and yachi as friends/couple anywhere/anytime)</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty-five snapshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurusui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurusui/gifts).



> hello! please feel free to interpret these drabbles as either tsukiyachi as friends or even lovers. each one would be set at a different part of their timelines. ehe, pls come talk to me about them at fuckingephemeral.tumblr.com

1\. Bullet

Sometimes, he tries very, very hard to keep his mouth shut, to not say something that hurts; his words hurt like machine gun bullets, and Yachi, Yachi, she’s not bulletproof. 

2\. Lesson

He doesn’t how she manages to keep roping him in to help Kageyama and Hinata pass their classes, but the cake she always bribes him with can probably explain why. 

3\. Wind

When the wind blows and the cherry blossoms swirl around his tall figure, she can feel her heart running away from her and can’t help but think, am I in a shoujo manga?

4\. Resurface

"Oh my god, you literally just popped out of nowhere." 

"Tsukishima-kun, just because you’re tall, you can’t suddenly use that as an excuse for not seeing me!"

5\. Winter

"Tsukishima, I’m cold," She complains; that’s the only warning he gets before she fits her hand in his. 

6\. Cruelty

Hinata points a finger at Tsukishima, accusingly, “It’s all your fault that Yachi became stricter with us. You’re so cruel, Tsukishima!”

7\. Uncle

Yachi visits him once, when he’s baby sitting his niece; Tsukishima can see it in her eyes, how she’s so close to cooing at the baby, and he sighs in relief, “Good, I actually need your help.”

8\. Happiest

When she finally makes Tsukishima laugh, genuine and over the silliest thing, she’s slightly starstruck and wonders what she can do to hear it again. 

9\. Bunting

"What’s a bunting?" Yachi asks, looking up from her book. 

"It’s a type of bird," Tsukishima answers easily. 

Yachi just gapes, because who has that kind of information on the ready? 

10\. Stalked

When Tsukishima confronts the boy that’s been following her around, she finally realizes how scary he can be and how much he enjoys it. 

11\. Immortality

There are moments: when he stands a little too close to her, when he brings her coffee without prompt, when his glasses slip down his nose; she wishes that seconds would last longer than a second and time would run closer to infinite. 

12\. College

Out of nowhere, Tsukishima feels somebody tackle him from behind, “Tsukishimaaaaaa. There’s so many people, and I got lost twice already!”

13\. Sauna

Yachi laughs as she watches his glasses fog up, while he takes it off irritably.

"Here, Tsukishima, give them to me. I’ll keep them safe on my head," Yachi takes them from his hands and uses it as a headband. She sits back and watches as he struggles to see. 

He gives up easily and just closes his eyes, “I’m blind, not deaf. I can hear you laughing.” 

14\. Carnivore

Tsukishima sits and suffers next to Yachi as Daichi keeps dropping meat on his place. Yachi gets an idea and grabs his plate when Daichi’s turning the other way. He grins and watches as she switches his plate with Kageyama’s.

15\. Wednesday

"Where are you going?" 

"With Kageyama. He asked if I can help him practice for his tosses." 

"But today’s Wednesday. We always eat cake on Wednesday." 

"I’m surprised you’re even whining right now."

16\. Clutch

Yachi almost trips and loses the cake; it’s a good thing Tsukishima had grabbed a hold of her waist and saved both. 

17\. Cavity

"Tsukishima, you’re awfully quiet today." His only answer is some noise Yachi thought was made by an animal in the bushes. He’s quiet and holding his jaw tenderly, which is something he rarely does (tenderly that is). 

"Does your teeth hurt?" Yachi asks, carefully. 

Tsukishima nods like the wounded animal that he is. 

Yachi pats his shoulder, “There, there. We’ll get you some cake after the pain is gone.” 

18\. Engaged

Hinata greets her the same way he’s always done, full bear hugs that are almost crushing. At the corner of his eyes, he sees the glint of something on her finger, and he grabs her hand to get a closer look. He gasps, “That bastard Tsukishima finally proposed, huh?”

19\. Saint

People (often underclassmen) would say that she was a saint for dealing with Tsukishima, who’d often snark at them, but sometimes times it was Tsukishima who was the saint for listening to her complaining and whining all the time. 

20\. Sinner

He loves her, he thinks, because he doesn’t feel like a sinner under her eyes even when he’s done something wrong. 

21\. Vacation

Yachi sits next to Tsukishima on their way to the beach. To his questioning glance, she answers, “I want to sleep and your arm is the only one soft enough. Everybody else’s is really muscle-y.” 

Tsukishima nods and looks back outside the window, before realizing the backhanded insult in what she said. He turns back to her to find her grinning and waiting for his reaction. He glares and tries to shake her off, “You think you’re so cute.” 

22\. Outcome

He awakes to a dozen missed calls and numerous text messages that features a variety of emojis all from the same person. He calls her, because it’s too much of a hassle to read all of that. The first thing he hears from her though is the excited exclamations of, “TSUKISHIMA, TSUKISHIMA, WE PASSED, WE MADE IT, WE’RE GOING TO THE SAME UNIVERSITY.” 

23\. Replacement

Yachi salutes him after everybody else has gone home for their end of the year party, “Hello, captain.” 

Tsukishima nudges her, so he can sit beside her. “Can’t you just call me Tsukishima, manager?” 

Yachi smiles really sweetly, “Not after you’ve worked so hard to earn the position, captain.”

24\. Westbound

He says goodbye last, when they all see her off at the airport. She looks at him with tears in her eyes, “Tsukishima, you made me worried!” She jumps up to hug him and he catches her, “I thought you weren’t gonna say goodbye.” 

"As if," Tsukishima scoffs, "You’d send me passive-aggressive text messages and snapchats of you pouting all the time." 

He makes it look easy, but it’s hard to let her go. 

25\. Smallest

When they first hold hands, he marvels at how small her hands are as he’s holding them. He’s amazed considering these small hands managed to support their big team.


End file.
